1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass composition, a dielectric composition, and a high capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor using the same, and more particularly, to a glass composition and a dielectric composition enabling low temperature sintering, and a high capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miniaturization and super high capacitance have been applied to a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC). For the super high capacitance of the MLCC, at least 500 layers of BaTiO3 dielectric layers need to be multilayered. To obtain a smaller super high capacitance characteristic, a dielectric substance suitable for an ultra thin layer of a high capacitance needs to be secured. To configure the MLCC using the dielectric substance of the ultra thin layer, the dielectric substance enabling low temperature sintering is required.
Main materials of the dielectric substance may include BaTiO3, (BaCa)(ZrTi)O3, and the like. An additive or a glass composition has been used for a sintering compound of the dielectric substance. The glass composition for the MLCC is produced in a form of a glass powder through melting, quenching, and milling processes after mixing BaO(BaCO3), CaO, B2O3(H3BO3), and SiO2. The MLCC is manufacturing by producing a dielectric composition using such produced glass composition as the sintering compound, by preparing the ultra thin layer of the dielectric layer using the dielectric composition, by printing an internal electrode on the dielectric layer, and then performing compression, cutting, and baking processes.
For ultra thinness of the dielectric layer and an internal electrode layer during a manufacturing process of the MLCC having the high capacitance, the conventional MLCC grinds the glass composition using a milling method and prepares the glass composition as a powder. When preparing the glass composition using the milling method, the surface of particles of the glass composition may be rough and uneven. When manufacturing the MLCC by producing the dielectric composition using such glass composition and by forming the dielectric composition as an ultra thin layer, the capacitance of the MLCC may be degraded due to the uneven distribution of the dielectric layer. Also, when a baking temperature is high in high temperature baking, an un-matching sintering contraction between the dielectric layer and the internal electrode and a clog phenomenon of the internal electrode may be degraded whereby a short ratio may increase. Accordingly, the reliability of the MLCC may be degraded.